Halloweenball
by HermineMalfoy1989
Summary: Also es geht um Hermine und Draco. Mehr verrate ich nicht. Viel Spaß beim lesen.


Hi,

hier ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic also bitte sei mit deinem Kommi nicht alzu streng. Was ich vielleicht noch sagen sollte in meiner Fanfic ist so einiges anders, hier ein paar Dinge, der Rest wird dann in der Fanfic stehen, falls ich nochwas ändere und ich denke du merkst selbst was anders ist:

- Harry, Ron und Hermine haben mit Draco's und Snape's Hilfe Voldi besiegt , sie mögen sich trotzdem nicht

- Draco und Snape sind auf der Seite der Guten

- die 4 (Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco) holen das 7. Schuljahr nach

-Dumby lebt

Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht dir

Hermine Malfoy

Halloween-Ball mit Folgen

Es ist ende Oktober, genau genommen der 31. Oktober und Hermine saß alleine unten am See und las. Harry und Ron waren mit Ginny, Luna und ein paar anderen nach Hogsmade gegangen, wie viele andere auch. Nur sie hatte irgendwie aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund keine Lust gehabt mitzugehen. Außer ihr waren nur die Erst und Zweitklässler noch in Hogwarts, dass glaubte sie zumindest. Sie war nun in der Siebten und dies war ihr letztes Jahr hier, es schien als hätte sich nichts verändert in all den Jahren. Doch für sie hatte sich eine Menge verändert und eine Menge Veränderungen würden noch vor ihr liegen.

Nachdem sie ein einhalb Stunden am See gelesen hatte und ihr kalt wurde ging sie hinein um sich für den Halloween-Ball umzuziehen. Obwohl sie sehr hübsch geworden war in den Jahren, hatte nicht ein einziger Junge sie eingladen mit ihm hinzugehen, was sie etwas traurig stimmte. Harry ging natürlich mit Ginny auf den Ball und Ron ging Lauren einer von Ginny's besten Freundinnen. Irgendwie hatte sogut wie jeder jemanden gefunden nur sie mal wieder nicht. So schlenderte sie gedanken verloren durch das Schloß, hoch zum Gryffindorturm, als sie mit jemanden zusammen stieß. Sie kniff die Augenzusammen und rechnete damit jeden Moment auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen, doch dann spürte sie, dass zwei starke Arme sie hielten. Als sie die Augen öffnete und nach oben blickte, sah sie direkt in zwei grau - blaue Augen. Kurz darauf erst realisierte sie, in wessen Armen sie lag, Draco Malfoy hatte sie aufgefangen und grinste sie nun an. "Na wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das mal nicht Potty's und Wiesel's beste Freundin, Hermine Granger ist", sagte er. "Was willst du?"fragte sie bissig und befreite sich aus seinen Armen. "Na hör mal wer hat hier wen umgerannt? Außerdem könntest du dich ruhig etwas dankbarer zeigen immerhin hätte ich dich nicht aufgefangen, wärst du die Treppen heruntergefallen und hätte ich dich damals vor dem Dunklen Lord nicht beschützt wärst du längst tot. Also etwas mehr Dankbarkeit wenn ich bitten darf",sagte er und grinste nun noch breiter. Hermine schnaubte nur verächtlich und hob ihre Bücher auf, die heruntergefallen waren. "Also wie wär's mit einem kleinen Dankeschön für den Lieben Draco?" Der führt doch was im Schilde ,dachte sie und starrte ihn perplex an. "An w..was hättest du denn ge...gedacht?"stotterte sie. "Daran, dass du mit mir heute Abend zum Ball gehst",sagte er cool grinsend und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand,"oder hättest du einen besseren Vorschlag?" Hermine fiel nichts ein und mit Malfoy zum Ball zu gehen, war immer noch besser als alleine dahin zu gehen, da dort eh meistens nur Paare waren und Harry und Ron auch nur mit ihren Begleitungen beschäftigt wären. "Ok",willigte sie, wenn auch wiederwillig, ein. "Gut dann treffen wir uns um halb acht vor der Großen Halle"sagte Draco und verschwand. Hermine ging mit gemischten Gefühlen weiter in Richtung Gryffindorturm und Draco war, obwohl man es ihm nicht ansehen konnte und er es nie zugegeben hätte überglücklich, da er wie er vor kurzen schockiert festgestellt hatte in Hermine über beide Ohren verliebt war.

Als Hermine in ihrem Zimmer ankam, warf sie sich erst einmal aufs Bett. Nun war es halb drei, die anderen würden frühestens ins 3 Stunden wiederkommen, also hatte sie noch genug Zeit sich zurecht zu machen. Nachdem sie ein entspannendes Bad genommen hatte, stand sie vor ihrem Schrank und nun quälte sie sich nur noch mit einer Frage : Was ziehe ich nur an.

Na toll, jetzt stehe hier vor meinem Schrank und weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll. Warum mache ich mir solche gedanken ich hab doch nur ein Date mit Draco Malfoy. Obwohl kann man das Date nennen? Oh Gott jetzt mache ich mir schon um sowas gedanken ,dachte sie verzweifelt und holte weitere Sachen aus ihren Schrank und stellte sich vor dem Spiegel. Mitlerweile war es 18.30Uhr und Ginny kam rein.

"Hi, wie war es in Hogsmade?"fragte Hermine und blickte sie hilfesuchend an. "Toll, ach ja hier, dass soll ich dir geben",sagte Ginny und gab Hermine ein großes Packet. "Was ist das und von wem?" fragte Hermine doch Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Kurzerhand öffnete Hermine das Packet und da drin war ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid, welches eng anlag und bis zum Boden ging, dazu weiße Handschuhe die ihr bis zu den Oberarmen gingen, passende weiße Schuhe, ein wunderschönes Collier, passende Ohringe und eine Tiara. "Wow du siehst toll aus",staunte Ginny, als Hermine fertig angezogen war und den Schmuck um hatte. "Aber von wem ist das alles? Das muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben"fragte Ginny. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, es war zwar eine Karte dabei aber es stand kein Absender drauf",sagte Hermine. "Ich mach mich dann auch mal fertig, wir sehen uns dann nach her",sagte Ginny und verlies Hermine's Zimmer. Als Hermine auf die Uhr blickte, stellte sie fest, dass es bereits 19.15Uhr war und sie los musste.

Draco stand nervös vor der Großen Halle. Er war bereits um 19 Uhr dort gewesen, da er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, einfach nur rumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen. Dann sah er sie, sie sah wie ein Engel aus und kam lächelnd auf ihn zu, wobei er nicht wusste ob das Lächeln ihm galt oder jemand anderem. Als sie das Ende der Treppen erreicht hatte ging er zu ihr hin und bot ihr seinen Arm an. "Wie ich sehe hast du mein Packet bekommen",sagte er und musterte, er selbst trug wie viele andere eine Schwarzen Anzug, dazu ein weißes Hemd. Sie nickte nur, zu sehr verwundert, dass er ihr so ein teures Geschenk gemacht hatte, obwohl er sie eigentlich nicht leiden konnte. "Und?"fragte er,"Gefällt es dir?" "Ja, sehr. Vielen Dank",sagte sie und nun bemerkten beide die Blicke der anderen, denn es war schon ungewöhnlich eine Gryffindor und einen Slytherin zusammen zu sehen ohne dass es gleich Streit gab, aber die beiden zusammen zu sehen ohne dass gleich einer der beiden in den Krankenflügel musste, dass war noch ungewöhnlicher.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Ballsaal. Die Haustische die normalerweise dort waren, waren verschwunden, dafür standen dort viele 2er und 4er Tische. An einer Wand stand ein langer Tisch mit Essen und Trinken und ein DJ der Musik auflegte. Der großteil der Halle wurde allerdings als Tanzfläche benutzt.

Die beiden gingen zu einem Tisch etwas abseits und setzten sich.

Aus allen Ecken kam viel gelächter und Musik,nur an ihrem Tisch herrschte das Große und für beide sehr unangenehme Schweigen, bis es Hermine nicht mehr aushielt. "Warum wolltest du unbedingt, dass ich mit dir zum Ball gehe?" Draco der mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte, lächelte sie nur an. Es war ein warmes lächeln, nichts von dem Spott oder Hass den man sonst immer zu sehen bekam war dort. "Das wirst du noch erfahren, aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Augenblick",sagte er,"hast du auch hunger?" Während er dies gesagt hatte, war er aufgestanden und blickte sie nun an. Hermine nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, gemeinsam gingen sie zum Buffet.

Gerade als sie mit ihren Tellern wieder an ihrem Tisch ankamen, sahen sie Ron mit Lauren und Harry mit Ginny den Saal betreten. Die beiden Mädchen sahen nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus, denn ihre Begleiter hatten sich im Gegensatz zu allen anderen verkleidet. Sie gingen als Mittelmäßig bis Schlechte Mumien durch, wobei es eher aussah, als hätte Ron sich in mehreren Rollen Toilettenpapier verhäddert und Harry sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Alle begannen laut zulachen, sogar Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie stellte ihren Teller auf dem Tisch ab, während sie sich setzte und den Bauch vor Lachen hielt.

Nach einiger Zeit hörten dann auch die letzten auf zu lachen und das Getuschel ging weiter.

"Hermine wusstest du dass die beiden so hier auftauchen würden?"fragte Draco grinsend. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und musste einen weiteren Lachanfall unterdrücken. "Was ist mit euch eigentlich los? Man sieht dich entweder nur noch alleine oder mit Ginny zusammen",fragte er weiter und so taute das Eis das anfangs deutlich da war immer weiter auf. Hermine erzählte ihm, dass man mit Harry und nichts mehr anfangen könnte, dass sie nur noch Zeit für sie hätten wenn ihre Freundinnen mal keine haben und kein Quidditch-Training ist oder sie was von ihr wollten und dass sie beim letzten Mal so wütend geworden war, dass sie seitdem kein Wort mehr mit ihnen geredet hatte. "Und ihr habt immer noch streit?"fragte Draco. "Jap und der wird auch erst zu Ende sein, wenn die beiden sich bei mir entschuldigen. Also nie",sagte Hermine und man sah ihr an, dass dies sie traurig stimmte. Draco tat sie schon leid und er hätte sich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen können, das Thema angesprochen zu haben. "Hast du lust zu tanzen?"fragte er nach einiger Zeit. Hermine blickte ihn an und das erstemal heuteabend, so erschien es Draco, war sie froh mit ihm hier zu sein. Er stand auf und ging Arm in Arm mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche. Ausgerechnet jetzt legte der Dj ein langsames Lied auf. Draco zog Hermine dicht an sich und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, sie wiederum lehnte ihren Kopf unbewusst an seine Schulter und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Für Draco war es einer der wundervollsten Momente in seinem Leben und am liebsten hätte er Hermine noch näher zu sich gezogen und geküsst, dies jedoch lies er. So tanzten sie und bemerkten nicht, dass um sie herum alle aufgehört hatten mit dem was sie getan hatten, ob zu essen, zu reden oder zu tanzen. Sie beobachteten nur die beiden. Harry und Ron standen da und blickten Fassungslos ihre Ex-Bestefreundin an, die in den Armen ihres gemeinsamen Erzfeindes lag und mit diesem tanzte. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und bekam gar nichts mehr mit. Nun lag sie schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in Draco Malfoys Armen und diesmal genoß sie es und sie spürte wie sich die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch breit machten. Als das Lied endete gingen sie unter tosendem Beifall zurück zu ihrem Platz. Hermine war etwas rot geworden, ob es nun seinetwegen war oder weil sie von allen Seiten beobachtet wurden, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, doch es gefiel ihm.

So verstrichen zwei Stunden, ab und an hatten sie nochmal getanzt und sonst hatten sie an ihrem Platz gesessen und sich unterhalten, zwischendurch kamen auch mal ein paar andere kurz vorbei, doch die verschwanden meistens sehr schnell wieder.

Es war nun 22.00Uhr und so langsam gingen die ersten. "Wollen wir noch bleiben oder noch draußen etwas spazieren gehen?"fragte Draco und blickte Hermine in die Augen. Sie überlegte kurz und sagte:"Lass uns nach draußen gehen." Beide standen auf und verließen Arm in Arm unter den Blicken der anderen die Halle.

Es war eine Sternenklare Nacht und der Vollmond schien auf die beiden hinab. Sie gingen an den Gewächshäusern vorbei hinunter zum See und setzten sich dort auf eine Bank. Draco legte einen Arm um Hermine's Schulter und zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich heran. "Na, war es so schlimm mit mir mit mir zum Ball zu gehen?"fragte er und lächelte sie sanft an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte diesen wie schon des öfteren heuteabend an seine Schulter. "Nein",flüsterte sie,"es war wunderschön." Er lächelte, drehte mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht so, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und tat dass, was er schon den ganzen Abend tun wollte, er küsste sie. Hermine, die sich erst etwas erschrocken und die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte, beruhigte sich, schloss ihre Augen und erwiederte den Kuss. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich von ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. "Ich liebe dich",flüsterte er und wartete nur noch auf ihre Reaktion. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn wegstoßen und ihm eine Ohrfeige geben würde, dass hatte er aber auch schon beim Kuss erwartet, doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Hermine kullerte eine Träne ihre Wange herunter, wie lange hatte sie davon geträumt ihn das sagen zu hören, ja sie wusste schon sehr lange dass sie ihn liebte nur sie wollte es nicht wahr haben und schon gar nicht zeigen, doch nun war alles anders, er liebte sie auch. Immer mehr Tränen fanden ihren Weg ihre Wangen herunter. Draco wurde es langsam mulmig, war es richtig gewesen ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen? Und warum sagte sie nichts? Merkte sie nicht, dass sie ihn damit quälte? Langsam hob er mit seiner Hand ihr Gesicht, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste und was er sah schockte ihn. Hermine weinte, seine Hermine weinte und es war seine Schuld, schon wieder hatte er sie zum weinen gebracht.

Vorsichtig schloss er sie in seine Arme, darauf bedacht ihr nicht noch mehr wehzutun und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. "Was ist denn?"fragte er zärtlich. "Nichts",sagte sie und klammerte sich an ihn. "Und wegen nichts weinst du?"fragte er besorgt weiter. Nun musste sie unweigerlich anfangen zu lächeln. "Ich bin einfach nur so glücklich. Ich bin so unendlich glücklich." Nun fiel Draco ein Stein vom Herzen, sie weinte nicht weil sie traurig war, oder er sie irgendwie verletzt hatte, nein sie weinte weil sie glücklich war. Nun wich auch auf Draco's Gesicht der besorgte Audruck einem Lächeln. Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht, was Hermine für ihn empfand, aber er war froh das sie glücklich war. Sie saßen noch einige Zeit einfach so da, bis Draco ein gleichmäßiges Atmen von Hermine vernahm. Er blickte lächelnd auf sie hinab, sie war doch tatsächlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Doch nun hatte er ein Problem, wecken wollte er sie nicht, doch in den Gryffindorturm bringen konnte er sie nicht, da er dass Passwort nicht kannte und er sich nicht auf gut Glück dahin setzen und warten wollte. Also trug er sie in den Slytherinkerker und dort in sein Zimmer. Er legte sie aufs Bett und zog sich seine Schlafsachen bestehend aus einer Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt an, dann trat er wieder ans Bett. Nun hatte er ein Problem er konnte Hermine nicht so schlafen lassen, andererseits, wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie bemerken würde, dass er sie umgezogen hatte. Doch dann verwarf er alle zweifel, zog ihr vorsichtig ihre Sachen aus und zog ihr eines von seinen T-Shirts über. Danach legte er sich zu ihr ins Bett, nahm sie in den Arm und folgte ihr ins Reich der Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco zuerst auf und blickte glücklich auf seinen schlafenden Engel, den er im Arm hielt. Als er auf die Uhr schaute bemerkte er, dass es Zeit fürs Frühstück war, also weckte er Hermine mit einem Kuss auf. "Guten Morgen, mein Engel",sagte er und eine noch ziemlich müde Hermine läechelte ihn an. "Guten Morgen",sagte sie und gähnte. "Na hast du gut geschlafen"fragte er und stand auf. Hermine nickte nur und wurde rot bei dem Gedanken daran, die ganze Zeit in Draco's Armen gelegen zu haben. Dann stand auch sie auf, ging auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen Kuss und sagte: "Treffen wir uns vor der Großen Halle und Frühstücken zusammen?". Er lächelte nur und nickte. "Bis gleich. Mine, ich liebe dich",sagte er zog sie nocheinmal in seine Arme. "Ich dich auch",flüsterte sie zurück. Nun war es raus. Nun wusste er es. "Bis gleich, mein Engel",sagte er und verschwand mit einem Lächeln im Bad, aber nicht ohne ihr vorher noch einen Kuss gegeben zu haben. Hermine zog sich das Kleid wieder an und schlich zu Gryffindorturm in der Hoffnung nicht bemerkt zu werden, was auch nicht passierte. Dort wusch sie sich und zog sich um. Dann ging sie zur Großen Hallem, wo sie bereits erwartet wurde. Als sie die Halle betraten wunderten sie sich wo die Haustische geblieben waren, doch der fast kopflose Nick erklärte ihnen, dass die Lehrer es so besser fänden und auch die meisten Schüler und dass deswegen die vielen 2er und 4er Tische geblieben waren und man sitzen konnte wo man wollte. Auf allen Tischen stand alles was man brauchte, Brot bzw. Brötchen, Wurst, Käse, Butter, Marmelade und Nutella, natürlich auch Besteck, Teller, Tassen und Getränke. Einfach alles war da. Hermine und Draco setzten sich an einen 2er Tisch und aßen. Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle bis auch die letzten da waren. Professor Dumbledore kündigte an, dass bald ein weiterer Ball stattfinden würde, da dieser so gut ankam, sowohl bei Lehrern als auch bei Schülern und dass er es toll fände dass sie dadurch auch Feindschaften in Freundschaften und mehr verwandelten. Während er dies sagte blickte er zu Draco und Hermine, die beide etwas rot wurden, da auf einmal, die Blicke aller auf ihnen ruhten. Dann beendete Dumbledore das Frühstück.

So verging auch der rest des letzten Jahres für Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco auf Hogwarts. Wie Hermine schon geahnt hatte, mit Harry und Ron hatte sie sich nicht mehr vertragen und so verloren sie sich aus den Augen. Auch zu Ginny und Lauren brach leider der Kontakt ab.

So verstrichen die Jahre Hermine ist nun 24 Jahre und mit Draco verheiratet, was Draco's Vater welcher in Askaban sitzt ganz und gar nicht recht ist. Er fragte sich immer wieder, wie sein Sohn eine Muggelstämmige heiraten konnte. Narzissa hingengen, Draco's Mutter, ist ganz angetan von ihrer Schwiegertochter und auch Hermine's Eltern sind sehr angetan von Draco und freuten sich umso mehr, als die beiden ihr erste Kind bekamen. Einen Jungen den sie Brad nannten. Ein Jahr später bekam Brad noch eine kleine Schwester namens Jane. Nun leben die Malfoys in einem großen Anwesen nahe London. Draco ist nun Zauberminister und Hermine kümmert sich um die Erziehung der Kinder, wobei Draco ihr natürlich hilft. Harry ist mit Ginny verheiratet und Ron mit Lauren, deren Ehen, laufen allerdings nicht ganz so gut wie die von Hermine und Draco.

ENDE

So dass wars. Ich hoffe die Fanfic hat dir gefallen.

Viele liebe Grüße

Vanessa


End file.
